


I can handle my own pain, but I can't handle yours

by jakeperaltalover



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Comforting Amy Santiago, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta has ADHD, Made For Each Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeperaltalover/pseuds/jakeperaltalover
Summary: Jake and Amy are called to an active shooter situation and they have a bit of trouble dealing with it later on.





	I can handle my own pain, but I can't handle yours

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy,
> 
> I'm back, and I know this is short, but my writers block caused me to take like two weeks to write this and I worked really hard. 
> 
> Pls leave Kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!

It was just an average Thursday until Jake and Amy were called to an active shooter situation while on their lunch break. They were two of over fifty police officers who were called to the scene. None of the others from the ninety ninth precinct were there because the newlyweds were eating lunch at a little cafe across the city.

On the rushed drive over to the street where the issue was, they were given most of the information that they needed. There were at least two shooters who were not in their right minds, supposedly because of substance abuse, there were three civilians and one police officer killed, and eight civilians injured.

“Jake, what if one of us gets hurt?” Amy asked, worriedly.

“Don’t worry, Ames, it’ll be over before you know it and we’ll be safe.” Jake replied.

They pulled up a block from the crime scene and got their vests on, and guns at the ready. They could see where the situation was from afar, and the wide perimeter was set up with caution tape.

Everything was eerily still and quiet. They were updated by a member of homeland security that there were three negotiators currently in the building, and there weren’t any new updates at the present moment. This went on for what seemed to be hours. Watching and waiting in ready position.

Out of nowhere, shots were being fired out of the windows of the great building before them. Officers were scattering and ducking behind cars, people from buildings opposite and on the other side of the roped off area were screaming. There were injured people everywhere, and that’s when it became evident that there were more than just two shooters in the building. 

Jake could see Amy a few metres away from him, and he could see that she was really quite shaken by this occurrence, although if he didn’t know her so well, he mightn’t have been able to tell, because of her composed exterior.

The woman in charge made the call for almost all of the officers and agents to distance themselves from the building to avoid anyone else getting hurt, and for S.W.A.T. to move into the building.

Jake and Amy were two of the personnelle who were told to leave, and in a horrible way, they were glad to be safe. They got back into Jakes car and started to drive back to the precinct.

“Are you okay?” Amy asked.

“Yeah, I think so. Are you?” Jake replied.

“I honestly don’t know.”

They pulled up at the nine-nine, and Charles was already waiting for them in Jake’s reserved spot in the parking garage. He stood up and started to run towards the still-moving car. He put his hands down on the hood of the car and grinned at its occupants.

“JAKE! AMY! We were all so worried about you, I didn’t even finish my lunch – a delicious octopus heart soaked in beef broth and cheese sauce! I knew you’d be alright of course, I was just a teenily weenily bit worrried. I know that Rosa was scared too, but ‘cause she usually acts like an emotionless robot, it was hard to tell.” Charles babbled so fast that only a moment had passed by the time he was done.

“Boyle, we’re okay, calm down.” Said Jake.

Charles looked as though he could barely contain his intense excitement. They walked to the elevator, and went up to the bullpen floor. They walked out and the whole detective squad, plus the sergeant and captain were waiting for them with hugs and exclamations of joyous relief. Captain Holt informed them that they may need to be subjected to some departmentally mandated sessions with a therapist in his usual neutral tone.

Throughout the rest of the day, the couple kept their conversation topics light and breezy, and kept the incident out of their minds. All the two of them wanted was to try and forget about everything that had happened. About one hour after they had arrived back at the precinct, they were all informed of the news that no more innocent had been injured, and the shooters were in custody.

Jake and Amy were in bed, and almost ready to sleep, when the ‘forbidden’ topic was brought up.

“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to sleep tonight.” Said Amy.

“Me neither. I just can’t get those sounds out of my head. We have each other, and we’ll get through this.”

“I love you, babe.” Amy spoke, although she still sounded slightly upset.

“I love you too. More than you could ever imagine.” 

 

\------------- Three Hours Later -------------

 

Amy woke to the sound of Jake swearing under his breath.

“Fuck. Goddamnit.” He whispered.

“Jake, are you okay?”

“Shit, sorry I woke you up. Honestly I’m not that okay, but I’ll deal. It seems kinda lame, but I just can’t stop hearing the gunshots and remembering the fear of thinking that you might get hurt. I can handle my own pain, but I can’t handle yours. I don’t think I could live without you.”

“Babe, it’s not lame at all. I know how you’re feeling, and all of this is completely normal. I felt exactly the same way when it was happening, and I was scared out of my mind that one of us would get hurt. Right now, what’s important is that we have each other, and we’re perfectly healthy.” Said Amy.

“I’m so grateful I have you in my life. Maybe we’re just going to have to take Da- I mean, Captain Holt up on his offer of a shrink, huh?” 

“We are a little fucked up, aren’t we?” Amy replied with a small snort of a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again,
> 
> I hope it wasn't too bad and pls leave Kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> :)


End file.
